


"Fish"

by Chloe_kay



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_kay/pseuds/Chloe_kay
Summary: This is not what Jungkook meant when he agreed to letting their kid get a pet fish





	"Fish"

This was not the sight Jungkook had pictured coming home to, in fact it was the opposite. His two favorite people in the world, sitting across each other on the floor, tossing what seems to be a little tennis ball; but that’s not what caught Jungkook off his guard, oh no it was the dog prancing back and forth, letting out small yaps in between almost getting the ball in mid air.

  
As if sensing Jungkook's confusion the dog pickups and makes a B line for him, jumping up and pawing at his work clothes. Jungkook's husband and son both stunned, frozen in their spots as well as they should be. “Yeobo!” Junmyeon exclaimed while getting up racing over to pick up the ball off fluff, cradling him. Their son still frozen in place. “You scared me... welcome home early?” Junmyeon stated, an uneasy smile on his face, he knew he was in for some kind of fight but he wasn’t sure to the extent. Junmyeon had worked on ways to ease the new family member into Jungkook's heart but he simple can’t remember them right now for some reason. “Well, I’m naturally terrifying… but thank you” The younger deadpanned before letting out a soft sigh of relief, earning a chuckle in response Jungkook leaned in to receive a gentle kiss from his long time husband the same way they greeted each other after work since as long as Jungkook could remember.

  
“I see...The trip to the pet store went... well.” Jungkook had raised an eyebrow, the same way he does when their son does something wrong but in a way where he cane bare to get upset, Junmyeon takes note of this and relaxes a little calling their son over. “Jungho, why don’t you take the puppy to the back yard, get him a little acquainted with the new area while me and your dad talk? “That,” Jungkook smiled crouching down to receive a much needed hug and kiss from his little sunshine. “Sounds like a great idea, and after you can tell me all about your day at school okay?” The look on his sons face confirmed his lingering suspicion, but the boy simply nodded and took the puppy in his arms awkwardly before waddling out to the backyard.

  
Once he was sure their son was out of view Jungkook shifted into his mom mode. “You took him out of school? Junmye-” Jungkook stopped him with a rough kiss, he knew the best way to calm down a Kookie was by kisses that left him breathless. Jungkook took a second to recuperate the kiss, a small part of him needed it especially after the day he had at work before coming back to his senesce a tic after. Jungkook lightly pushed on Junmyeon's chest parting the two softly panting bodies. “You...” Jungkook smiles sloppily and swatted at his husbands arm “Can’t keep kissing me like that every time we need to talk.” Junmyeon licked his smirking lips and shrugged nonchalantly. “Sure I can, it calms you down so we can talk like normal parents instead of you getting angry and me getting a semi from seeing you so riled up and hot.”

  
Junmyeon ran his fingers through Jungkook's bangs, pushing them out of his face. “Coe on, I know we said no dog yet but I think he’s old enough- Plus I don’t say anything to you when you pull him from school for your annual shopping trip.” Jungkook knew Junmyeon had a point, he did love randomly pulling his son out of school to just have a fun day together, it was like a little get away they both enjoyed and honestly, Jungkook wouldn’t change it for the world. “Your right, you’re very good about that but- He just turned eight Junmyeon. He just learned how to tie his shoes babe.. I just, don’t you think it’s too much? We agreed on a fish and that-” Jungkook nods his head toward the sliding glass door where the faint sound of laughter and small barks can be heard warming his heart “That’s not a fish..”

  
“Well..” Junmyeon bit his lip as his hands trailed down Jungkook's arms to clasp his hands and give them a small tug, both males making their way towards the back door. “It sort of is..?” he stated more than question, brows raised hoping Jungkook would be able to understand what he was saying, and boy did he. “You let out baby boy name our first family dog, fish didn’t you?” Jungkook would admit, the sight in front of him killed his heart million times over. His son lying in the grass giggling as he turns his head left and right away from the dogs joyful licks. He sighed softly with content and laid his head on Junmyeon's shoulder, giving his side a hug. Junmyeon knew that meant he did well, and that he in fact would not be sleeping on the couch that evening. “I love you too” He whispered softly, giving his spouses head a gentle kiss before opening the back door and stepping out with Jungkook, both smiling happily as they welcome their son and new dog in a giant hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont Kill me, this is my first time writing on here so i hope yall liked it ;;


End file.
